


worth the wait

by fairytalebarnes



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Falling In Love, High School, M/M, Mutual Pining, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-26 01:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytalebarnes/pseuds/fairytalebarnes
Summary: "What is a soulmate?" a young Eddie Kaspbrak looks up at his mother. She smiled at him, the ever curious little boy. She knew that he wouldn't understand yet, but it was important that he knew.- A soulmate AU where once you meet your soulmate, their initials will appear on your arm as a sign that you have found 'the one'.Eddie Kaspbrak is obsessed with finding his soulmateRichie Tozier doesn't believe in destiny.





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing a proper fic that isn't just a one-shot so please be nice and give me any feedback, I'd really appreciate it!
> 
> Come talk to me!  
Tumblr - reddiesmcu  
Twitter - fairytalebarnes

_ **soulmate** _

_ **noun ** _

_ ** a person who is perfectly suited to another in temperament** _

_\----_

"What is a soulmate?" a young Eddie Kaspbrak looks up at his mother. She smiled at him, the ever curious little boy. She knew that he wouldn't understand yet, but it was important he knew.

"Think of it as like a best friend"

"Like Bill? Or Stan or Mike?"

"Well, they're your best friends, yes. But a soulmate is something more. It's someone who knows you better than anyone in the world. No one knows when soulmates will meet, it will happen when fate decides. And you'll know because it will feel magical. Like nothing you could ever imagine. You're connected, even when you're not together. You see that little mark on your arm?"

Eddie stared at the little blotch of ink on his arm and nodded at his mother.

"You see, once you've met your soulmate, the longer you've known them, their initials will slowly start to form on your arm. It's like a tattoo that changes. That way, you'll know exactly who they are. It won't work until you meet them though".

"Was daddy your soulmate?"

His mother was surprised by the question but her smile grew bigger at the thought of her late husband. Eddie didn't really remember his father, but he loved hearing his mother's stories. She wasn't one to keep her memories locked in a box and throw away the key. She loved talking about him; keeping his memory alive. Helping Eddie to create a picture of a man he hardly knew, but who loved him dearly.

"Yeah, yeah he was" She leaned forward to tuck a strand of Eddie's hair behind his ear. He stared at his arm once again.

"But what if I never meet my soulmate". His expression changed, sadness on his face. In his mind, he was willing for the mark on his arm to transform. For the letters to become visible. He just wanted to know.

"You will honey. Everyone does eventually. You can't rush it. Remember fate".

"Fate" Eddie whispered back in a tiny voice.

"Fate"

From that day onwards, Eddie grew up being obsessed with the idea of finding his soulmate. He did extensive research, reading stories of how people met. What it was like to feel the energy between them. The magic.

But he also read other stories. Horrible stories. Times where a person's soulmate died before they got a chance to meet them. They never got a chance to fall in love and have a happy ending. Maybe fate didn't have everyone's best interests at heart after all.

\----

Richie Tozier didn't believe in soulmates. Or true love. Or the possibility of there being a special someone. He thought it was all bullshit.

He refused to look at the mark on his arm. He didn't care. So what, the mark was going to turn into letters. Even if he did find his 'soulmate', there are bound to be thousands of other people with the exact same initials that he'll meet in his lifetime. How does he know who is going to be the one?

He has a little faith, sure. But he didn't think he'd be able to survive without a little bit of hope for the universe. He had to believe that there was something good waiting to happen. Otherwise, what's the point?

So he waited.

He was 8 years old and he hadn't met his soulmate.

He was 10 years old and he hadn't met his soulmate.

He was 15 years old and he **still **hadn't met his soulmate.

He was 18 years old and he felt an itch on his arm. He rolled up the sleeve of his hoodie to scratch it when he saw the smudge was bigger. Surely this wasn't real.

But the smudge never got bigger. It never developed. It never turned into letters to reveal the identity of the person who was supposed to be meant for him.

He kept watch for a while. 'Have hope' he reminded himself.

Eventually, he gave up. "Hope is bullshit".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this first chapter to be a short introduction, I promise they won't all be like this!
> 
> Next chapter: Eddie and Richie meet


	2. 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this chapter when I wrote the first one and I just couldn’t wait to post it! I hope you enjoy <3

_ **you fall in love with the little things about someone, ** _

_ **like the sound of their laughter and the way their smile forms** _

_ **\----** _

Heavy rain was falling from the sky, hitting the window violently as Eddie scrambled around his room gathering his things. It was the first day of his junior year, he'd woken up late by snoozing his alarm five times and his hair was sticking up in every direction possible, the dark strands curlier and **a lot** messier than usual.

Typically, on his first day of school, Eddie liked to make an effort; dress to impress had basically become his life motto to live by. He was planning on waking up early, picking the perfect outfit that made him look effortlessly put together, have time to style his hair, and if that all went perfectly, he would still have enough time to make it to school early and set a good first impression.

Eddie wasn't exactly what you'd call a slacker at school. His grades were good, certainly above average. He was one of those annoying people who could scrape passes without needing to study. He had a pretty relaxed attitude when it came to studying, something that his teachers said was dangerous and could lead to his grades lowering further along the line. That's why he thought his junior year was the perfect time to step up his game. He had dreams of studying medicine at a top college. The next two years were going to be vital for college applications and he couldn't afford to waste his time.

He threw on some black skinny jeans and a dark blue hoodie, clearly choosing comfort over fashion. He ran to the bathroom mirror, trying but failing to finger comb his hair before settling on just throwing some product in it and hoping it would do the job. It was going to have to do.

Grabbing his backpack that luckily, he had packed the night before, he stumbled down the stairs and approached the front door. "Bye mom, see you later" Eddie yelled, not having time to see her before he leaves.

"But Eddie, you haven't even eaten breakfast, come back here!" she yelled back.

"There's no time for food mom, gotta go, see you tonight"

"Don't forget your keys"

Shit. His keys.

Eddie's mother was planning on seeing a friend later and wouldn't be there when he got home from school. He tripped back up the stairs and retrieved the keys from where they were lying on his desk. Within a minute he was out of the door, having yelled goodbye to his mother one last time, slamming the door shut behind him.

The rain hadn't stopped, in fact it had gotten worse. By the time he got to school he was going to look like he had taken a dive in a swimming pool but at this point, he couldn't care less. The water made his hair stick to his face and neck, the dark strands losing their curl and instead straightening out against his skin. He didn't see the point in putting his hoodie over his head, the thin material would probably do nothing to aid his bad hair day.

He began to pick up his pace, walking down the sidewalk as fast as his legs could carry him. It was then that he noticed a car slowing down and pulling over just ahead of where he was walking. He didn't recognize the car or the owner, from what he could see of the back of his head. The drivers window rolled down and Eddie approached cautiously, confused and a little intrigued.

\----

Richie despised small towns. He was a city boy, born and raised, so moving to Derry was a drastic change for him. It was just him and his mother in a rather large house on the outskirts of town. He had to admit, the place they were living was a lot nicer than the last place, which Richie would refer to as a box, with hardly enough room to house him and his mother.

The thing that he hated most about small towns is that everyone knows everyone. There's no escape. Its as if your whole life is under a microscope, everyone can see every little thing you do. And for Richie, that is an absolute nightmare. 

He hated the fact that he could run into anyone at any given moment. He hated the small talk, saying hi to someone as you walk down the street but refusing to engage in any proper conversation. He liked his privacy, but their was no such thing as privacy in a small town.

He was in what his mother referred to as his ‘rebellious phase’. According to her, it was something every teenage boy experienced but it was something he’d grow out of eventually and he would turn into a lovely young man. But what bothered Richie most about his mother is that it seemed she had no faith in his abilities whatsoever. He was extremely smart, which shocked all of his teachers due to his cocky and sarcastic exterior. Deep down, Richie Tozier was a genius. ‘He could do great things if he just learnt to be better behaved’ was a common theme in his classes.

Starting at a new school was a way to reinvent himself, according to his mother. But Richie didn’t need to do that. He was more than happy with who he was.

The night before his first day of school, he didn’t sleep. He couldn’t no matter how hard he tried. But somehow, he still found himself running late that day. He was driving along the street in his mothers car, insisting that if he walked, he’d be late. It was technically true, although at this rate he’d definitely be late either way. As he turned left off of his street, he saw a boy about his age walking along the sidewalk. He was absolutely drenched from walking in the rain and Richie took pity on him. He began slowing the car down, pulling over just ahead of the boy. Rolling down his window, he waited for the boy to catch up with him. The boy stood next to Richie’s car, squinting slightly as the rainwater fell into his eyes.

“Um hi, do I know you” the boy asked quietly.

And oh. This boy was cute. So cute in fact, that Richie froze for a few seconds before answering. He never froze.

“Oh well no, you don’t. I just saw that you were getting a little bit wet there and I thought I can’t leave a cute boy like you in the rain when I have a nice warm car you can get in”. Richie quickly turned on the charm and was rewarded when he saw a blush rise on the boys cheeks when he called him cute.

“Well I don’t usually take lifts from strangers”

"Well maybe you can make an exception. My name’s Richie, I’m new here”

“Yeah I thought I didn’t recognize you, you know, small town and all that”

"Well cutie pie, that’s what I'm gonna keep calling you until you tell me your name, you may as well just get in and let me give you a ride, the more time you spend deciding, the wetter you’ll get. You going to school?"

“First of all, don’t call me that, my names Eddie. And yes, I'm going to school”

“Aw Eds, that’s a cute name. Eds. I like it” Richie smiled up at the other boy.

“I cant believe I'm saying this but okay, fine. But if you turn out to be some sort of serial killer or kidnapper or something I'm not gonna be very happy"

“Oh I could never hurt you, you’re too cute”

“Stop calling me cute”

“Whatever you say, gorgeous”

The ride to the school only took a few minutes and the whole time Richie blasted loud rock music from his speakers. There was little conversation between the two of them, Eddie refusing to tell Richie anything else about his life. He'd only told him his name and instantly regretted it. He had a feeling there were going to be a lot more stupid nicknames in the future. As they pulled up at school, Eddie hurried to get out of the car.

“Thanks for the ride” he smiled as he went to shut the car door.

“No problem sugar” Richie continued to flirt. Eddie just ignored the comment and speed walked into the building. He had five minutes until his first class started, everything was fine.

Richie watched as Eddie walked away, admiring the smaller boys frame. This boy was going to be the death of him. He was gorgeous.

\----

Eddie successfully made it to his first class of the day. Unfortunately for him, it was algebra. He absolutely hated math, it was one of those things that just never seemed to stick in his mind, no matter how many times he tried. He took his usual seat in the far left corner at the back. He liked people watching, so sitting behind everyone was nice when he started to daydream. He could just observe everyone else getting on with their work; it was surprisingly peaceful. His teacher approached him, dropping a handful of papers and a thick textbook onto his desk.

“Right everyone” his voice echoed through the small classroom. “Page 5, read the summary. Then start the questions on page 8. Go”

Mr Clark was what Eddie could only describe as scary. He watched as all the students frantically turned their pages and put their heads down, focused on the work in front of them. They didn’t want to get into any kind of trouble with him.

Just as Eddie had finished reading through the first page, he heard a noise and he realized it was the door opening. He looked up to see Richie, strolling in casually as if he wasn’t ten minutes late to his first class at his new school. As annoying as he was, Eddie admired his confidence.

“Ah, you must be Mr Tozier” Mr Clark spoke. “Nice of you to finally join us”

“Well it’s a pleasure to be here” Richie smiled at him. Mr Clark did not look amused as he loaded Richie's arms full of papers and the textbook and told him to take a seat immediately. He met Eddie’s eyes for a brief second and he smirked. As he walked towards the back of the room, Eddie was hoping Richie wasn’t headed towards him. But then as Eddie took a quick glance around the room, he noticed that the only free seat happened to be right next to him. Perfect.

Richie slumped down in his seat and immediately started on the questions. He seemed to breeze through them with absolutely no difficulty whatsoever.

After a while, Richie noticed Eddie struggling. He had been stuck on one question for a while now and he was anxiously chewing on the end of his pencil. Richie tore a piece of paper and wrote a quick message, sliding it over onto Eddie's desk.

At first, Eddie ignored the piece of paper. But after a while he got frustrated working on that particular question and thought maybe, maybe, Richie could be a good distraction.

****Eddie read the note. “If you ever need any help” was scrawled on the paper as well as Richie's number below. Eddie scrunched it up and placed it in his backpack. Typical, he thought, any excuse to get my number. After what felt like forever, class finally ended and Eddie rushed to get out of there. But of course Richie followed close behind, calling after him.

“Eds, hey, wait up!"

“What do you want?” it came out more blunt than Eddie was intending but he didn’t really care, he didn’t even know Richie and he certainly didn't care about coming across rude.

“I meant what I said on the note. I'm always here to help if you need it. Not that I'm assuming you need help, it just seemed like you were struggling a bit back there”

“Yeah I was but I don’t need your help - I do have friends that can help me”

“Of course, I know, just, the offers always there if you want it. See you around cutie”

Eddie watched as Richie walked away. he didn’t mean to stare. And Richie looked back one last time to see if Eddie was looking. He was happy to find he was.

\----

After school that day, Eddie said goodbye to his friends and made the short walk back to his house. At least it wasn’t raining now. He fumbled around for his key in his pocket, opening the door and throwing his bag on the floor in the doorway. He'd move it later.

After grabbing himself a snack from the kitchen, he went to head up the stairs before taking one last look at his discarded backpack on the floor. Hesitantly, he walked back over to it, pulling out the crumpled piece of paper and putting Richie's number in his phone.

\----

After an hour of sitting on his bed staring at the screen, he decided to go ahead and send a text.

**Eddie: **Hey Richie, it's Eddie. I've been thinking and maybe I do need your help. Can we meet up sometime and study

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the boys have finally met! Be prepared for a study date soon!


	3. 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the text messages, Richie is the bold, Eddie is the italics

**sometimes i convince myself that soulmates and destiny do not exist. sometimes, i hear your laugh, and i am convinced that i've found both**

**\----**

Richie was surprised to get a text from Eddie so quickly. From his very brief interactions with Eddie so far, he could tell that he was a little stubborn. He didn't want to admit that he needed help straight away, especially help from Richie. Richie found that adorable.

Actually, there were a lot of things that Richie found adorable about Eddie. He could tell that Eddie was self-conscious when Richie found him in the pouring rain. He was constantly fixing his hair and looking in the car mirror. Richie thought he looked perfect. He liked that Eddie was quite short, leaving a significant height difference between them. He liked Eddie's eyes, they were a gorgeous brown. He liked the freckles on Eddie's cheeks, especially the little group of them right next to his nose. For someone he just met, Richie was definitely paying a lot of attention to him. It wasn't just about flirting with Eddie. He just couldn't stay away.

So when Richie heard his text tone and pulled his phone out of his pocket to find a text from Eddie, he was beyond happy

_Hey Richie, its Eddie. I've been thinking and maybe I do need your help. Can we meet up sometime and study_

Richie smiled at his phone, quickly adding Eddie to his contacts and sending his reply

**Aw Eds, I just knew you couldn't resist. I'm here to help you in any way**

_Don't make me regret asking you_

_And stop calling me Eds!!_

**Don't be so harsh Eddie Spaghetti!**

**You wanna meet at my house or yours?**

_Okay, that nickname is so much worse_

_And yours if that's okay_

_My mom doesn't like me having people over, especially if she doesn't know them_

**Meet me in about an hour?**

You wanna do this tonight?

**What can I say, I just can't wait to see your cute little face again**

_I'm ignoring you now_

**You wouldn't**

**Eddie I'm hurt**

**;(**

_Shut up I'll see you later_

**;)**

**\----**

Eddie couldn't help but smile as he read over his text conversation with Richie Sure, he was a little annoying. He was very confident and definitely a flirt, but he was harmless. Eddie just had to put up with his stupid nicknames and occasional teasing. Nothing he couldn't handle.

Eddie had a shower, changing into less casual clothes and looking at himself in his full length mirror. He found himself making an effort to go and see Richie. It wasn't even a conscious thing. He wasn't thinking about it; it just happened. He was nervous for absolutely no reason.

As he stared at his reflection in the mirror, he found himself talking. "Come on Eds, pull yourself together. You're just studying." He shocked himself by the use of Richie's nickname. No one else called him Eds. How could this boy be having such an effect on him when he only met him that day.

He pushed any thoughts of Richie aside and instead, gathered his things. His textbook and notes from class were on his desk. He grabbed those as well as a pen, pencil and a notebook. He wasn't sure exactly how serious Richie was going to be taking this whole tutoring thing, but Eddie was going to make sure work got done. Richie had sent Eddie a text with his address, so Eddie grabbed his bike and began cycling the few streets to get to Richie's house.

He stood at the front door for a minute or so, too nervous to knock. He didn't know why but for some reason he couldn't find the strength to lift his hand to announce his arrival. Eddie was startled when Richie opened the door. "I couldn't leave you standing out in the cold and if I hadn't showed up to save you from my doorstep you would have been standing there all night" Richie smirked and stepped aside, a silent invitation into his house.

Eddie just rolled his eyes at him, telling him to shut up as he entered the house. Richie followed behind Eddie, checking him out as he walked. _Wow, he should really wear those jeans more often_ Richie thought to himself.

"You get all dressed up for me Eddie Spaghetti?" Richie teased

Eddie blushed at the comment. "Why would you say that?"

"Well you changed from what you were wearing earlier. Have I ever told you how cute you are when you blush?"

"So what, I changed my clothes. Are we going to get on with this work or not?"

Richie smiled again. Eddie liked his smile. "Well we can stay down here or we can go to my room. My room will probably be more comfortable but its up to you" he shrugged.

"Down here is fine" Eddie replied. He made himself comfortable while Richie disappeared into the kitchen to grab them a drink each and some studying snacks. According to Richie, it was essential to have snacks while you study.

They spent the next two hours hard at work. Richie explained everything with such ease, and Eddie actually understood most of what he was saying. Eddie did some practice questions whilst Richie watched over him, observing. He really liked watching while he was concentrating; he looked so peaceful and relaxed. It was so cute. When they were done, Richie insisted that Eddie didn't leave straight away.

"Look Eds. I know I'm a flirt and a tease. I can be a little hard to handle at times" Eddie laughed at that comment. He wasn't wrong. "But I do wanna get to know you better. I'm serious. I can tell you're a really nice person and from what I've seen so far, there's not many of them in this town. Plus you're super cute, that's just a bonus for me"

Eddie looked up at Richie for a few seconds, not saying anything but just smiling. "I'll stay"

\----

Two movies later and the boys were curled up on Richie's couch, covered in blankets with a large bowl of popcorn between them, nearly empty. Eddie checked his watch and realized he had nearly missed his curfew. His mother was very strict about him getting home on time.

"I should probably head home. My mom's probably wondering where I am"

Richie rubbed his eyes, clearly half asleep. Holding back a yawn he spoke "I'll walk you out"

"Hey, no, it's okay. You stay here. I don't think you'd make it to the door anyway!" They both laughed and Eddie stood up to leave. Just as he did, Richie grabbed his hand.

"I wanna thank you for today" Richie said. "I mean it"

"What are you thanking me for?" Eddie was genuinely confused. Surely he should be thanking Richie for helping him study.

"For having a fun time with me. For giving me a chance. Not many people do and it was nice, you know, to have a friend"

"Yeah, I know" Eddie smiled down at him and Richie could feel his heart beating faster. "I'll see you in class tomorrow"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world Eddie Spaghetti"

As Eddie reached the front door, he turned around one last time. "Hey Richie?"

"Yeah?"

"You can call me Eds, I think I like it"

Richie didn't think his smile could get any bigger. "I'll see you tomorrow Eds"

"Bye Rich"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to come say hi!  
Tumblr - reddiesmcu  
Twitter - fairytalebarnes


	4. 4.

**If we'd never met, I think I would have known my life wasn't ** **complete**

**\----**

When Eddie got home that evening, he couldn’t stop thinking about Richie. He was what you could only describe as a helpless romantic. He had fallen for quite a lot of boys before, none of them returning his affections. His friends often worried about him; they hated seeing him get hurt. Every time Eddie would insist he knew what he was doing, and every time he ended up alone. It was a vicious cycle that he had never broken out of.

Eddie hoped that Richie was different. He seemed interested in Eddie, that wasn’t the issue. He didn’t have the best reputation and Eddie was concerned about his intentions. Maybe Richie just wanted a one-time thing – that definitely wasn’t what Eddie was looking for. He decided the best thing to do was to talk to his friends about it. Bill and Bev would understand, he was sure.

He climbed into bed, and just as he turned his light off, he heard the all familiar sound of his phone buzz next to him

**Richie: **goodnight Eds

**Eddie: **goodnight Rich

\----

The next day of school was like any other. Eddie didn’t see Richie roaming the halls, something he was quite upset over. When he met his friends for lunch, he was distracted looking around the cafeteria, trying to find him.

“W-what’s the matter Eddie? You s-s-seem different” Bill spoke up. Bill was Eddie’s best friend, and he could always tell when something was wrong.

“Oh, it’s nothing. I was just looking for someone, its not important” Eddie replied. As much as he wanted to tell his friends about Richie, now wasn’t the time. He wanted a chance to see Richie again, to see if things would happen between them. He didn’t want his friends to worry about him getting into something and getting hurt.

“Anyone we know?” Bev smirked. She always supported Eddie’s romantic endeavors, even if they didn’t work out. Eddie knew she just wanted to get some action. The thing is, Eddie is the only one in their group who has never done anything. And when he says anything, he means anything. Not even a kiss. His friends were pretty experienced, and he hated to admit that he was jealous. He wanted to find someone that was patient with him, that wouldn’t rush into anything. He wanted someone to care about him.

“You probably won’t know him” Eddie shrugged. It was true, Richie was the new kid. He doubted Richie had introduced himself to that many people yet.

“It’s not that n-new guy is it? He’s bad news Ed” and once again, Eddie wondered how on earth Bill could read his mind as if it was nothing. How did he guess? And what did he mean Richie is bad news?

“His name is Richie. He’s helping me study” Eddie brushed off Bill’s comments, choosing to ignore them. He didn’t care what other people thought of Richie. He only cared about what **he **thought.

“Ed. W-what did I just s-s-say?” Bill looked concerned.

“I know, he’s not exactly the easiest person to get along with. He just wants a friend. I’m going to be his friend. No one ever gives him a chance”. Eddie was ready to defend Richie to his friends, but why should he? He shouldn’t have to answer to them. He could do what he wanted.

“Bill’s right Ed. People have said some stuff-“

“I don’t care what people have said” Eddie snapped, cutting Bev off. “It doesn’t matter to me. You’re not the type of people to judge someone before you’ve even met them. I’m not going to sit here and listen to you talk shit about him; it’s not fair”. Eddie left at that; he didn’t know why but he had to be alone. He didn’t want to be babied by his friends. He was done with that.

He made his way outside, choosing to sit under a tree. It was somewhere he went when he needed to think, when he needed to be alone. Just as he had settled down, he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

“Hey Eds!”. That nickname. It made Eddie smile instantly. “Hey Rich” he shouted back

Richie made his way over to the smaller boy, sitting down next to him and leaning his back against the tree.

“What you doing out here on your own? A cutie like you shouldn’t be alone” Richie smiled. And it was a genuine smile. Eddie felt his heart beating faster at the sight of it.

“I um, just wanted to be alone, I guess”

“I can leave if you want” Richie moved away from Eddie slightly, ready to get up if Eddie wanted him to.

Repeating the gesture that Richie had done last night at his house, Eddie reached out and grabbed Richie’s hand in his own. “Stay”

So Richie did. He shifted closer to Eddie’s side where Eddie leaned against him. They sat in silence like that for the rest of lunch, just enjoying each other’s company. Their next period was algebra, so they were going to be together then anyway. They agreed to have another study night that evening, and Eddie had planned ahead, asking his mom if he could stay at Bill’s house – that way he could stay at Richie’s as late as he wanted to.

The whole way through class, he and Richie talked. They talked about themselves and got to know each other better. And when class was over, Richie and Eddie left school early, ditching their last period and went straight to Richie’s house.

Things were about to get interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And things will get interesting...
> 
> Next up: another study date


End file.
